Thoughts of a 'Victim'
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: When Zero drank Yuki's blood, we only caught a glimpse of her thoughts. But what's the rest of the story? Does it change the way she thinks of vampires? Does it affect her feelings for Zero? Does it make her think twice about Kaname? Why not find out?
1. First Bite

**Author's note:** Zero/ Yuki. I don't own anything but these words.

It started out like any other day. Wake up after about two hours of sleep, get dressed, eat breakfast…You get the idea. But it didn't take long for my normal day to fly out the window.

It was winter, my least favorite season. I'd been freezing all day, and wasn't looking forward to patrol. As I weaved my way through the crowd of students to the cafeteria, I caught sight of my fellow disciplinary committee member, and best friend, Zero. His impressive stature and silver hair made it easy to pick him out in a crowd. I ran to catch up with him.

"Zero!"

He glowered down at me. "Go away." And with that, he stalked away from me, leaving one confused, hurt, and somewhat embarrassed girl behind. I tried to shrug it off. After all, it was Zero. He tended to be…Himself. I entered the cafeteria alone, got my food and sat down beside my second best friend, Yori.

We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I glanced down at my watch. "Oh! Sorry, Yori, but I have to go on patrol. See you later!" With that, I ran down to the path where the night class came to school.

The Night Class… Most people thought that they were just a group of beautiful elites. Which, in a way, they were. But they hosted a deadly secret: They are all vampires.

My job, and Zero's, is to protect their secret. But more importantly, to protect the Day Class from them. We're like hall monitors on steroids. The job isn't all bad, but it's a lot harder than you'd think. For starters, you'd think that the vampires would give off a bad aura. Not the case. In fact, they're magnets for us Day Class girls. Well, the majority. And have you ever tried to fight a vampire for your life? It's not a tea party.

With this on my mind, I ran to the path before the girls could get there. After a few minutes, the crowds started to form. I had to physically push a few girls back. "Hey! No one in front of me, everybody off the path!" But they weren't listening. The doors opened, and the screams were deafening. The Night Class emerged, looking distant and gorgeous. A wave of girls pushed me forward, and I fell on my hands and knees at the feet of the only vampire who could make my heart skip a beat. Kaname Kuran, pureblood. My savior.

"You should be more careful, Yuki. I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the job." He offered a white clad arm to help me up.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." I blushed, trying to ignore the glares of the girls behind me. All of the sudden, a different arm was pulling me back.

"You should get to class, Kuran," Zero growled.

"As I was well aware of, Kiryu. Goodnight Yuki." And with that, I was left with a grumpy guardian.

"Zero, what'd you do that for?" I whined. But instead of answering me, he turned to the girls.

"EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT THIS NANOSECOND AND STAY THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!" He didn't have to finish the sentence; by the time he got to "STAY", everyone had scattered. I was tempted to join them.

"Zero!" I yelled, glaring up at him. "What the crap?"

"Just… Just go patrol the Sun Dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away. Just like he always does.

I sighed and went to do what he told me.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was walking up the stairs in the Sun Dorm, exhausted. As I rounded a corner to get to the next flight, a strange sight greeted me. Zero, head in his hands, was crumpled up in the corner.

"Ummm… Zero? Are you alright? What are you doing?" I kneeled down beside him.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled. Big mistake. No one, not even Zero, yells at me.

"No!" I yelled. "You look at me right now!" It wasn't long before I regretted my outburst.

He looked up at me, his eyes blood red. He grabbed me by my hips, and turned me so he was behind me. I couldn't swallow the fear building up in my throat. All of a sudden, his tongue was gliding along my neck, making me shiver.

"Z…Zero?" Then fangs pierced my neck, drinking my blood. Oh my god! Zero's a vampire! I realized. The fear was replaced with concern as another realization hit me. All this time, when Zero hated vampires… He hated himself, too.

I started to feel woozy. "Zero, no… no... more…" I choked out. He withdrew his fangs. I guess his vampire instincts hadn't fully taken over.

Out of nowhere, there was Kaname. He grabbed Zero by the shirt and was yelling at him, but I couldn't make myself hear the words. All I knew was this: He will kill Zero if I don't stop him. So I gathered my strength, and stepped in between the two, pushing them apart.

"STOP! Kaname, he didn't mean to. He was trying to stop himself, he can't help it." My argument might've been more persuasive if I hadn't chosen that moment to lose my balance and fall back into Zero's arms. Kaname said something else to Zero, then picked me up and carried me to my room.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Yuki," he said as he laid me gently on my bed. Then he left me alone to ponder my thoughts. They were all so muddled and confused. Zero needed me, and I'd do whatever I had to in order to keep him alive. Even if it meant becoming a 'blood donor.' I also knew something else…

I had a new favorite vampire.


	2. Friends Again

**Author's note: ** This chapter doesn't really relate to the actual plot of the books. It's kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, you know what's up, I don't own Vampire Knight, blah blah blah….

I yawned and sat up. As soon as I did, a wave of vertigo hit me. "Whoa," I said to nobody in particular. What brought that on? Then memories of last night hit me like a ton of bricks. Zero… vampire… blood… Fear? No, that wasn't right. Confusion, definitely. Concern, of course. But fear? No way. This was Zero, and vampire or not, he was my best friend. Nothing had changed that, and nothing was going to.

I got dressed and then stumbled my way to the living room. Maybe the loss of blood was what was affecting my balance. Zero was nowhere to be seen. I settled down on the couch to watch some television.

"YAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN!" Headmaster opened his bedroom door. "Yuki! You're all better! How are you feeling?" It seemed the Headmaster knew about last night. What did this mean for me? Doting mother hen.

"I'm fine Head- Father." I was proud that I'd caught myself. "Well, I'll just, umm, go on to class. Now… bye." As I walked out the door I pondered last night yet again. I had to find Zero.

I skidded into the classroom right before the bell rang, and, surprisingly, there Zero was in his usual seat. Unfortunately, the teacher started the lesson before I could say anything to him. The minutes ticked by slowly. So slowly, in fact, that I felt sure the clock must be malfunctioning. At last, the bell rang to end the period.

Zero immediately sprang towards the door, but I was prepared for that. I grabbed the back of his jacket, causing him to fall backwards, his head landing in my lap.

"We need to talk." I knew I had to take this into my own hands. Zero would be all too happy to avoid me for another week under the pretense that he was a danger to me.

He looked up, and then, as if reading my mind, said "Yuki, I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be this close to me."

I just then realized I still had his head in my lap. The blush crept to my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to focus. "Zero, you may be a danger in your eyes, but you're a best friend in mine. You pulled away last night as soon as I asked. I trust you with my life, ok?"

He started to argue. "Yuki, don't make me-"

"Shut up. I'm not a little girl anymore, Zero. If I want to take the risk of being your friend, who are you to stop me?" I knew then I had him beat. If I was willing to do it, I knew he'd still want to be my friend… Or more.

Did I really just say that?

"Um, earth to Yuki? Hello?" Zero's deep voice interrupted my embarrassing thoughts.

"Right! Oh, Zero, we have to get to our next class." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls to our science class. We sat down next to each other in the back row. I was taking notes (big shocker, I know) when a little piece of paper was flicked onto my notebook. I opened it.

_Are you sure you still want to be friends? _

It was from Zero, of course, and I glared at him for interrupting my note-taking.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Need I clarify? _

I flicked it back. Zero picked it up, read it and smiled. Wait, Zero can smile? I was so fascinated by this new discovery that I didn't notice the teacher glaring at us.

"CROSS! KIRYU! What is so funny back there that you can't wipe those smirks off you faces long enough to pay attention?"

Crap. "Um, Zero smiled, and I was utterly shocked, as you can imagine, and couldn't help but smile back?" I said it like a question. Apparently it was a satisfying enough answer, because she turned her back. I stuck my tongue out at Zero as my mature way of conveying annoyance. He rolled his eyes.

After class, we walked to lunch together, testing the waters. I knew our relationship couldn't be quite the same now. But I was willing to make sacrifices. But was he?

I sighed.

Zero looked down at me, brow furrowed. "What's up, kid?"

"Don't call me that."

"What's up, shortie?" He amended.

"Zero!" I exclaimed, a bit exasperated.

We got our food and sat down. I wanted to drop our conversation, but _somebody _wouldn't let it go.

"Yuki. What's wrong? Tell me right now, or I'll be forced to embarrass you in front of the entire cafeteria."

"Have fun, then. But I still won't tell you."

He smirked. "Have it your way, then." Then he stood up, picked me up, and then sat us down with me on his lap.

"Zero…" I squirmed. This was a bit uncomfortable, and very unexpected. Not that I particularly minded. Then things went from unexpected to totally awkward.

"What are you two doing?" The question came from Headmaster, who'd walked up behind us without us noticing. I quickly slid off of Zero's lap while he tried to act like I'd never been there at all.

"Well, anyways, I need you two to run an errand for me. Take this list, go to town, and buy all the things on it. Here's $200. Oh, and here's a twenty for dinner. Thanks!" he handed the money to a somewhat flustered Zero and pranced off.

"Well." I stood. "I guess we'll be going to town, then." I tried to sound nonchalant, but in truth, I was scared. Not of Zero, but… I knew there were vampires in town, and my past chose moments like these to haunt me.

Zero saw right through my mask. "Don't worry, Yuki." He pulled my close and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I won't leave you by yourself, and no vampire is going to get near you with me around."

"Ummm… Irony?" And on that note, we started the long walk to town, Zero's arm never leaving my waist.

Jealous?


	3. Dinner Date

**Author's note: **** Well, here it is. I hope you like it. By the way, in case it wasn't completely obvious, I do not own Vampire Knight. Unfortunately… **

I was standing at the sink, washing the dishes from lunch. A slippery plate fell through my fingers, splashing water on me. The hot soapy water clung to my arms, like I clung to Zero whenever I was scared.

Zero. He should be coming home about now. I leaned back to look at the clock. It read 5:30. He should be home any minute…

As if on cue, Zero walked in the door, hair mussed, clothes frayed, and Bloody Rose still in his hand. He looks rough, but happy.

"I take it your hunt went well?"

He smirks. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He was acting suspicious. I decided to make an inquiry.

"And why do you guess?"

"Well…" He smiled. Just a little bit, don't get too excited. "I found some cash on the guy, according to the rules I get to keep it, so…"

I raised my eyebrows. "How much money?"

He shrugged. "A little more than 600 American dollars."

My jaw hit the ground. That was a butt load of money. "Wow."

"Yeah… so let's go out to dinner!" He knew my weakness: Food.

"Well… Ok." I couldn't help it- the first thing that came to my mind was a _date._ Was this what I wanted? Was this what that _was?_ I was confused. But I knew better than to show it, or –God forbid- say something.

A few hours later, I was sitting at my vanity. I wore a strapless lime green dress that had blue flowers on it. It wasn't my favorite, but I knew Zero liked it on me. But now I was concerned with my hair: curly or straight? Right now it was straight, but…

Zero opened the door I'd left unlocked.

Looks like I was going with straight hair.

"Hey, Yuki. You look good. Ready to go?" _ You look good… _He'd said the words so casually, but they made my breath catch in my throat. Wow. He was some kind of amazing.

It took me a minute to realize he was still waiting for an answer. "Oh! Yeah, I'm ready. You look nice, too."

"I never said you looked nice. I said you looked good."

Wait, what? "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just sighed. "Nothing." Then he took my hand and walked me out to the car and on my first date… If that's what it was, I mean.

We went to a nice little restaurant down town. It was so cute, and very cozy.

After we ate and were seated in the car when Zero said, "Close your eyes."

I complied, but asked "Why?"

I didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. "You'll see."

We sat in silence as he drove. It was a good twenty minutes later when he said, "Alright. Open." (No, I hadn't peeked. If Zero'd told you to close your eyes, you'd keep them closed, too.)

As I lifted my lids, an amazing sight greeted me. "Oh, Zero…"

It was the ocean, but not like I'd ever seen it before. The tide was high, waves breaking on the beach. The setting sun reflected reds and pinks onto the water. It was a most beautiful sight.

I turned to Zero. "Can we go walk on the beach?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

We walked along the edge of the water, the waves lapping around our ankles.

I stopped for a moment to admire the view, but I was distracted as I felt Zero's arms wrap around my waist from behind. I leaned back against him, and he rested his chin on my hair. It was a comfortable closeness, but not the hair ruffles and half hugs I was used to from him.

"Zero, what time is it?"

He moved his arm to check his watch. "About eight. We should probably be getting back."

No…I don't want to go… "Yeah, we've been gone too long."

We walked back to the car…. But Zero kept one arm around me.

When we reached the Academy, I realized I was actually quite tired.

Stifling a yawn, I turned to Zero and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen and then relax. "Thank you, Zero. I had fun."

"Yeah, whatever."

I pull away so he can see me pout. "You mean you didn't have a good time."

He swept me off my feet- literally. "You're too tired, you can barely stand. I'll take you to your old room."

"Don't change the subject on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't. I had a good time."

"_Just_ a good time?"

"It was the most marvelous outing I've ever participated in."

"If that's a lie, you have a pathetic excuse for a lie."

Zero stopped walking and looked down at me. Our faces were close together, his silver hair falling into my eyes. "Don't make me drop you."

All too soon, we were at my room. Zero somehow managed to keep me in his arms as he opened the door and then he laid my down on the bed.

I yawned and snuggled into my covers. "Thank you, Zero."

"Anytime."

He opened the door as if to leave. No- I didn't want that, did I?

"Zero?"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Why-why don't you just stay here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Excuse, I needed an excuse. "Umm, uh… Nightmares. I'll get nightmares."

That seemed to satisfy him. He walked back over to my bed, and slipped under my lilac comforter.

It was silent for a few minutes. "So, does this mean I'm nightmare repellent?" leave it to Zero to be so unintentionally cute.

I snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around him. "That's exactly what this means."

"Oh." His arms pulled me closer, making my heart beat speed up. "I guess that that's supposed to be a compliment?"


	4. Attack

I was dozing against a tree, peaceful dreams, about Zero… and me. It was crazy, but a part of me would never let us go.

"Yuki…Yuki, wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Yori shaking my arm. "Yuki…You fell asleep. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but the only horse left for your lesson is White Lily."

White Lily. The wild horse from hell. This wasn't a good day. I looked over to the white furred demon. She glared back at me, but didn't make a hostile move.

I tried to keep my composure as I walked over to her. She stayed calm…For awhile.

Without warning, she lashed out. Rearing wildly, her feet started kicking everywhere. One of those kicks, of course, landed me straight on the butt. Which hurt. Very badly.

White Lily began running. Running, of course, in the direction of her favorite person in the vicinity.

Zero, naturally. She had very good taste, that horse. Zero just glanced up casually as she neared his spot. A split second before too late, be jumped up onto her back, grabbed the reins, and coaxed her into a standstill.

"Zero!" I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry- I don't know what I did wrong."

Zero slid off the horse's back. "You didn't do anything, Yuki. She just sensed something she didn't like."

"Oh… Hey, Zero, are you, um, properly hydrated?"

My vampire's amethyst eyes glared down at me. "'Properly hydrated'? Really? And, no, as a matter of fact, I'm not. What do you propose to do about it?" With that, my best friend, and most confusing one, left me.

"Bok Choy, soy sauce, and onions," I read off the list. "I guess Headmasters planning on cooking."

"Then I suppose we'll grab a bite here in town."

Zero and I had been asked to go to the town near Cross Academy to get some cooking supplies. We always moaned and groaned about it, but Zero and I both enjoyed the outing.

We were headed toward an area that boasted the best- and cheapest- restaurants in town. As we passed by a booth, a shirt caught me eye.

"Oh, Zero, this would look great on you!" I held the lavender- grey button up to his chest. It complemented his eyes perfectly. The result was dazzling.

Zero, however seemed unimpressed. "It's just a shirt, Yuki."

Oh, gosh, I loved the way he said my name. "Well, I'm buying it for you. You can wear it to the upcoming ball."

"We have to wear our uniforms."

"I know; I just want you to get it. It'll make you look…" I trailed off.

"Make me look what?"

"Well… Good." I turned to the lady working the booth. "I'll take this one."

She smiled and wrapped it up, I gave her the money, and we walked on.

I spotted a café I liked and pulled Zero in. We slid into a booth in a secluded area. We had enough time for a bit of small talk, then the waitress came to take our orders.

"I'll have the parfait," I told her. We both looked expectantly at Zero. He just shook his head. The waitress left.

"Zero," I said, "You should get something, too. I don't want to send you to endure the Headmaster's cooking on an empty stomach."

"I wanted Shio Ramen."

"Oh. Sorry." This wasn't getting awkward, not at all. It got even less awkward when the waitress returned.

She delivered my parfait, then turned her attention to Zero. "Excuse me; are you in the Cross Academy Night Class?"

It was a harmless question. Really, she couldn't have known any better. But even still, Zero glared the most fiercely I've ever seen.

"No," He said rudely, and left the restaurant without further ado.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to the befuddled waitress, dropping a ten on the table.

I rushed out onto the street, looking this way and that for Zero. To my left was a street of more stores and tourist attractions. To my right was an abandoned alley. I chose right.

"Zero? Zero! Where are you?" I called his name, but there was no response.

Not one that I wanted. The minute I felt the cold fingers on my neck, I knew that they belonged to a vampire. I couldn't breathe, didn't have enough air in my lungs to scream.

"Darling girl," the Level E whispered in my ear, "your blood…Smells intoxicating. I can barely keep my hands off…"

No. He. DIDN"T. That was the line, and I wasn't about to let some perverted Vampire cross it. I whipped out Artemis and held it against the vampire.

Unfortunately, the bravery didn't last any longer. It was all I could do to hold the weapon against him.

"Yuki! Don't just stand there!" So fast my eyes couldn't follow it, Zero grabbed the rod from me and deflected the vampire right as he lunged. But the Artemis rod wouldn't cooperate well with a vampire controlling its movements.

I thought we were as good as ashes, but then something strange happened. An anti-vampire staff poked through the Level E's body, and then proceeded to slice him in half. His body turned into dust at my feet.

I was so shocked; I almost didn't recognize the vampires behind him, who were obviously responsible for the other's demise.

"Takuma Ichijo… Senri Shiki… What are you Night Class students doing here?"

"Racist," Ichijo scoffed.

"You didn't need me at all," Shiki pouted.

"What's going on?" I asked. I turned around, expecting to see Zero. He was walking up with the bags; apparently he'd stashed them in a corner.

"If you want to know, come to the Moon Dorm tonight at midnight." Ichijo winked at me, then he and Shiki disappeared into the crowds.

I looked back at Zero. "What was that about?"

He just shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tonight." He took my hand and we walked back to the academy.

Dinner with the Headmaster turned out to be a rather awkward affair.

"Well?" He grinned at the two us of (me and Zero) "How is it?"

"Ummm…" I supplied.

"Well…" Zero added.

Headmaster's face fell. "You don't like it. I cooked it all in my style. It was just meant to be a nice family dinner."

"He- Father, I mean, I keep telling you your 'my style' cooking is a bit off."

"I keep telling you not to consider me a part of your family." Well, Zero had a point. It was hard to be kinda in love with a guy your father thought of as your brother. But it was helpful on occasions like these.

"Oh, details," Headmaster waved away Zero's 'concerns.' "By the way, Zero, here's your blood tablets."

About two hours later, I had Zero back in my arms, he had his fangs in my neck. My favorite position, the only place I wanted to be. It was great.

But, out of nowhere, there was a bang. Zero and I fell into the pool we'd been standing beside. I opened my eyes under the water, and saw Zero's irises turn from red to lavender.

Then I realized, 'Something's wrong.' I pushed to the surface, pulling Zero with me. He emerged first, and when I followed, the most terrifying sight I would ever see was playing before my eyes.

Some strange man was holding a gun to my Zero's head.


	5. Personal

**Author's Note: ****So sorry guys. It's been too long. I'm not going to be wordy here, so... I don't own VK, these words, however, are mine. Peace. **

The man sighed and sifted his weight. "I never thought I'd be killing my own student with this gun."

Zero closed his eyes. "...Master..."

Master? What the crap... I had no idea what Zero was talking about. As long as I'd known Zero, this man had never entered the picture, and he'd never been one of Zero's teachers. I tuned back into the conversation.

"...you made a promise to not make me regret losing me eye to save you," the 'master' was saying. A few things clicked into place...

"_Yeah," Zero'd said, "I always thought that the school nurse was a really nice lady. Then she turned to a level E right in front of us. My master tried to do his work, but I got in the way. I tried to tell him that she was really a nice lady. He lost an eye due to my ignorance." _

So, this man _was_ Zero's master. But here he was in front of me, threatening to shoot him. It didn't make any sense. And I had to stop it. Before I could do anything, say anything at all, the worst happened.

The gun went off.

The bullet grazed Zero, but didn't hit. Of course, I flipped out. The hunter turned to me calmly. " I don't know what your relationship with Zero is, but you decide if he lives or dies here tonight."

I finally found my voice. "Leave...Leave him alone. Zero didn't do anything, so just go.

Headmaster chose that moment to arrive on the scene. "STOP!" he yelled. "This is why I hate Vampire Hunters! You always take things too far," my foster father continued. "How long are going to keep a girl in cold water?" With that, he pulled me out, leaving Zero to his own devices.

"Zero? Are you okay?" I whispered, pulling him out of the water.

Zero just nodded. "Yeah."

"Yuki?" Headmaster said beseechingly. "Why don't you o\go up to your room? I'm sure you have homework." His tone didn't leave room for argument.

In my room, I sat up for hours. Worrying. Wondering. Wishing. I was the one shut out this time. Every time. For once, I wanted to something other than keep the chair warm back home. To be in the thick of it, and be able to help. I sighed deeply.

"Yuki?" My roommate, Yori, asked. "Are you okay?"

I sighed again. "No, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you."

Yori gazed at me for a long time. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She could read me so easily, better than anyone. Anyone but Zero, that is.

"No, Yori. But there's nothing I can do, either. Thanks anyway."

She smiled. "You're welcome." Then she settled back down to sleep while I tried not to make myself so sick with worry.

Morning came, and I was greeted with the absence of Zero's presence. I looked everywhere: his room his old room, even the classroom. He was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do but go to class.

The empty desk behind me had it's own depressed atmosphere. Or maybe that was just me. As soon as the school day was over, I was off in search of the one person who would definitely know where my elusive partner was.

The man – Yagari, his name turned out to be- looked down at me curiously. "You really want to know where Zero is? Well, whatever. He's in the Headmaster's private living area." With that, Yagari turned on his heel and slipped into a classroom where he was a 'guest lecturer' for the night class.

I was sorely tempted to go find Zero immediately, but duty demanded me here. The night class would cheerfully tear this man- number one Vampire Hunter in the world- to shreds. As a committee member, I couldn't ignore this.

The hours passed ever so slowly. I felt myself nodding off, then waking again. After what seemed like forever, the hunter emerged. "Why are you still here?"

I shrugged. "It's my job to keep things... Pleasant, I suppose."

"Oh." I exchanged a few more words with him, and went on me way. Soon, I found myself standing outside the door to Zero's quarters. For some strange reason, I was nervous. But why should I be nervous? Zero and I were just friends, had been for four years.

Right?

I took a deep breath, plucked up my courage, and knocked. The door opened a small bit.

"Go away Yuki." The words were harsh, but it was still the deep, silky, and most importantly _Zero-ish_ voice that I remembered. The rest- getting him to let me in- ceased to matter. Zero was okay. And he felt well enough top be sarcastic.

I was truly happy. "Zero? Zero, can I please come in? I really missed you, and I just want to talk. I promise I won't make you do anything, and I won't stay for very long."

The crack got wider. "Yuki... I'm truly not good for you." but he still opened the door all the way and let me in.

I perched warily on the edge of the sofa. "Zero, why was that guy going to shoot you?"

Zero shrugged. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Zero!"

He sighed. "My master... He hates vampires. Not as badly as I do," here he smirked, "and doesn't hesitate to eliminate a threat. Apparently, he saw me as a threat to be destroyed. It was nothing personal, Yuki, really."

So, here I was. In Zero's temporary living space. He was telling me just how impersonal the whole meeting last night had been. That it didn't matter. In his own way, Zero was telling me how little his own life meant to him. How little it meant to the whole world in general. But he was wrong.

Zero's Life had almost been take from me. This _was_ personal.


	6. Worth It

**Author's Note: ****It's been forever... So sorry. Anyways, here's six. I don't own VK. **

"Zero. Drink my blood. You need it- it'll make you fell better. That man almost killed you, you need the nutrients!" I said it in a rush so he wouldn't interrupt, but that didn't make it any less true. Unfortunately, Zero didn't look too convinced.

"Yuki..." he looked skeptical, but I didn't pay that any mind. He still resisted when I pulled him into the bathroom, but only slightly. "Yuki? What are you-"

"No one will notice us in here," I said, locking the door. "Here." I unbuttoned the my jacket and the first few buttons of my shirt. "Let's pick up where we left off last night."

Zero look at me for a minute, straight in the eye; it was almost like he was reading my thoughts. I almost hoped he could... all he'd see was how much I cared for him... Even though I was still confused about Kaname...

_No, _a voice in my head said, _this is about Zero... Zero and you. Together. _

I snapped back to the present as Zero turned me around, my back to him, then pulled me close. His tongue slid across the creamy skin of my neck, prepping it for the bite. As his teeth sank in, I grimaced a little in pain.

But soon the pain was replaced with a feeling of safety, of bliss. It was like morphine, washing away all the pain and numbing me nicely.

But before I was completely unfeeling, Zero pulled out. He'd gotten enough- I could tell- but it still felt too soon. "Yuki?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What makes you do this?"

I laughed. "Silly, it's because... Well, it's because..." I trailed off. What did make me do this? It wasn't Zero or anyone else; I never felt pressured to let Zero drink my blood. On the contrary, I often was pressured _not_ to let him. So it was me. I guess...

"It's because you're my best friend. And I don't want to have to live without you."

Zero looked confused and angry. "Yuki! I'm not worth-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. "You are worth it- you're worth everything! Why do you think I'm fighting so hard to keep you here, with me? I'm doing it because I know you won't, and because I can't just sit here and do nothing- let you spend a single minute thinking no one cares if you live or die. I care," I paused to take a breath, "More than anything else, I care about you. Does that answer your question?"

Zero still stared at me wordlessly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Another pause...

And then I found myself hugged up against a silver haired vampire in need of all the love I could give him. He held me in his arms for seconds... minutes... After what felt like an eternity, but still all too soon, he released me. "Yuki... you're the most stupid, insane, amazing, loving, incredible person I've ever met In my life."

I smiled. "Thanks. But I think you're mistaken: those things all sound like you."

He snorted. It was almost a laugh. "I'm hardly amazing."

"Lies!" I shouted playfully. "Let's see: you can kill a vampire in less than thirty seconds, you're an amazing cook, you're my best friend, you've always been there for me, you managed to live, even when you came out of the hardest circumstances... How is that not amazing?"

"Oh..." Zero looked down. Bam. Major pownage! Well, it was true. He was amazing, and it was about time he knew it. I'm not really the amazing one...

"But you're still the amazing one," Zero said.

"No... You'll never know how much you mean to me."


	7. Anyone But Him

**Author's Note: ****It's been awhile... Sorry, guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't own VK or any of it's characters. **

I was walking along a busy hallway, but I felt all alone. I hadn't seen Zero at all today. There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of my mind that he wasn't coming to class at all today. I entered the classroom and took my seat next to Yori.

She must have sensed my worry, for almost immediately after I sat down, she said "Is it Zero or Kaname?"

Normally I would have fussed at her for making that assumption, but I didn't feel like it today. "Zero..."

"What's wrong with Zero?"

"I... he.." I shouldn't have said anything. She had me now; I was going to have to lie to her. "He's sick.. it's really bad, and I'm worried about him..." I trailed off.

The first half or so of class I tried to pay attention, I really did. But after that I gave up. My mind began to wander, thinking of all the places he could be, most of them bad.

What if he really was sick?

What if he was hurt?

What if he lost control, and was dying somewhere.? My heart began to beat faster out of fear.

What if that man had come back for him?

That one set something off. I knew it was happening the moment it ran through my mind. I had to go save Zero! **(A/N: Yuki saving Zero...Funny, isn't it?) **

I stood up and, leaving my stuff, ran out of the classroom. I ignored the shouts of "Cross!" from the teacher and "Yuki?" from some of my friends, mainly Yori. I streaked down the corridor, running as fast as I could to where Zero may have been.

I decided to go to his dorm room first, which, in retrospect, wasn't a very good idea. Of course, he wasn't there. It was then that I decided to head for the Headmaster's private living quarters.

As I approached the room, I could hear Zero's "teacher" talking, and I didn't like what I heard: death threats.

I ran a little faster and burst into the room.

"Stop! Zero!"

The hunter had his gun pressed against Zero's head. They both looked up. Zero and I made eye contact, and then Zero pushed the gun away from his head.

The hunter sneered. "You decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" I didn't understand the question, but I knew Zero did.

"Dang it!" the man spoke again, his words cutting through Zero like a knife. It really hurt to watch it, but I was paralyzed with fear. "Don't you remember? 'I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save me'. "

He looked at Zero, and for a minute, I thought I saw tears in his eyes. Granted, I was watching through tears of my own. "That day, you yourself made that vow to me."

The hunter tensed, and I drew my breath. They both seemed to have forgotten my presence. Then he spoke yet again; "Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out."

No. No, this man could kill any other vampire in my life. But he would never kill Zero. Zero was mine.

"Struggle until you can't struggle anymore," the man continued. "Just now, you've decided to live your life covered in blood. Don't run away..."

He looked Zero straight in the eyes, then turned away from him. "Zero."

Then I noticed that the creepy guy had turned to me. Great. "Hey, little girl," he started.

I scoffed at the insult. "_Little girl..." _I muttered. "What is it?"

The guy looked at me, all seriousness in his face. I glanced over his shoulder at Zero, then made eye contact with the hunter.

"If he starts going berserk again, you stop him." I nodded. "But you'll get hurt if you treat him gently. He won't stop until you put a bullet in him. It's better for him that way. After that..." He seemed to be unable to find the right word. "it's up to you."

As I processed the words, I had so many reactions: I couldn't not treat him gently, he would stop for me, bullet or no bullet. And even if it was better for him to be dead, it certainly wasn't better for me. Yes, I know, I'm selfish.

Then it occurred to me... "Then you shot Zero in the pool because..."

"If I'd meant to kill him, one bullet would've been enough." He said a few other things, but I wasn't listening; I was ready to focus on Zero.

I was about to break in when the man abruptly looked at Zero, with something in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher. "Zero. That woman... Apparently, she is still alive." With that, he left us alone. Finally.

But what woman was he talking about? Whoever it was, it sounded like she was bad. But that didn't matter right now.

I looked down at zero, who was still seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. All the events that had just happened came rushing at me all at one time, and my eyes began to fill with tears again. I sat down in front of Zero.

"Zero..." I gulped. "I really thought he was going to kill you."

"Yuki.." He said, getting to his feet. I followed suit. He put his hand on top of my head, and mussed my hair. "I won't run away anymore... so don't cry."

I smiled slightly at his words, but he'd turned around to leave.

I was going to keep him alive, no matter at what costs. "I will not regret my decision." This man was not going to take my life away from me.


	8. Just For You

**Author's Note: Hey. I'm back. I've been having lots of computer issues lately… Anyways, here's the next chappie! I don't own VK or any of its lovely characters (Though I would give my college fund to have Zero!) Please enjoy! Please review! **

Many days had passed, and Zero's old 'master' had left the Academy. I was glad; his presence made Zero sad. And, if I'm going to be completely honest, I didn't want anyone around who knew Zero so much better than I did.

My mind wandered through these thoughts. My feet, however, kept a steady course to the Moon Dorms. I was on official business; Headmaster had sent me. Apparently some big name noble- a relative of Ichijo, I believe- had come to the Academy and my deranged father wanted him to donate.

So of course he sent the blood-tempting, cute daughter.

I passed that creepy old gatekeeper and made my way into the dorm. I had just entered the foyer to hear the visitor calmly arguing with the Ichijo.

"….fictitious peace in the small world of this academy." He seemed extremely firm in his statement. I know it was far beyond me to argue with a noble, but he was insulting my home.

I made my full entrance into the room. "Cross Academy is truly peaceful!" I corrected the noble vampire. Then it got a bit awkward, and I got flustered. "S-so, the headmaster wants you to donate a lot this time, too… You are Ichijo's grandfather, right?" I asked nervously.

The vampires around me had mixed reactions to my appearance. Some had the whole 'silly little human, what have you done now?' expression. Others, mostly the ones I was most familiar with, were just amazed at my audacity. Wait, was I being audacious?

My reverie was broken as the mysterious noble spoke. "I would love to hear why the headmaster considers this place peaceful," his gaze bored into me like nails. "I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the academy grounds the other day." He gazed around suspiciously, then his eyes landed on something behind me.

"The Headmaster would like to explain that matter as well," a smooth baritone informed the noble, whose eyes narrowed. I, however, nearly melted into a puddle at that voice that I'd know anywhere.

"Zero?" I turned around. Sure enough, my silver-haired partner was standing there.

Looking gorgeous, of course. He sure seemed to make a habit of that…

Zero ignored me, still focused on Ichijo's relative. "I was told by the Headmaster to bring you to him immediately."

"Cross," the man muttered, "He's as impudent as ever." I would've argued, but he had a point there.

"Alright. Show me the way."

Zero nodded.

"Zero!" I exclaimed. "I'll go with you!" I didn't want to miss any opportunity to question him. I didn't want to give the noble an opportunity as well.

I was running after him when an arm grabbed me. "Wait, Yuki!"

I turned to Ichijo, who was holding my arm. How inconvenient. "Did something happen between you and Kaname?" What a strange question. It made me wonder-

"Why are you asking me this?" I really did want to know, the Night Class usually didn't like to talk about my friendship with Kaname. "No."

Ichijo sighed. "Well… Kaname doesn't tell me the important things… So I thought you might know something, Yuki."

I almost laughed. Kaname told me hardly anything about the vampire stuff. In fact, "I didn't even know Kaname was a Pureblood. I really don't know anything." That was true, but why did it feel like a lie?

Ichijo's gaze narrowed, reminding me for a minute of his intimidating grandfather. "You… know a side of Kaname that we've never seen."

His words brought back memories, memories of before Zero came. Back when Kaname-sama meant the world to me…

***Flashback***

I leapt into Kaname's arms, in pure joy. The moment was one of happiness and innocence. Kaname smiled and pulled me closer. "Hello, Yuki."

_**Blam! Blam! **_

I plugged my ears; I hadn't expected it to be so loud in here. I watched Zero's movements closely. I also hadn't expected him shooting at a target to be so intoxicating to watch. He was so focused, and yet so calm. I didn't realize I was staring until he paused in his shooting.

"What are you looking at?"

Hmm… What was a good lie…? "You don't come to the shooting range often. It's odd to see you here."

Now he was staring at me. Like I was an idiot. It made me a tad bit uncomfortable. "Wha-what? Can't I watch?" He still just looked at me. I sighed; it was confession time.

"I'm worried, Zero… About whether you're really alright. I should be looking out for you." _I love you,_ I thought. But I didn't say it.

Finally he spoke. "Being a caretaker is hard work." What was that supposed to mean?

He turned back to the target. "I'll lose my concentration."

Ok, I'll be honest. I don't usually have negative emotion towards Zero. But right now, I was furious. "You always talk to me like I'm a baby! You treat me like I don't know anything, but I do. I know you aren't nearly as tough as you'd like to be, and you're not as bad as you think you are!"

Unfortunately, he'd resumed shooting by this point and didn't hear a word I'd said. I, too, was tuning out, but mostly due to my sudden desire to sink my teeth into _his_ neck. And not in a good way.

I faintly heard a snide remark about the bandage around my neck covering HIS BITE MARKS! "Well, I need it. Unless you want someone like Aido to go ripping it off. Do you want Kaname to find out?" He probably already has…

Zero sighed, as if he's read my thoughts. "I guess if you were going to have someone drink your blood, you would've wanted it to be… Kaname Kuran."

I was about to get even more angry until I saw the complete, utter sadness and desperation in his eyes. Zero just wanted to be loved.

"What? No!"

"I know you like him. Even your blood tastes that way." What was I supposed to say to that? I don't even know how my blood tastes… And I do like Kaname.

I just looked at Zero, and he looked back. I knew I could deny it. But we'd both no it was a lie; I did like Kaname.

So I just left.

_**Blam! Blam! Blam! **_I wondered who Zero was pretending the target was, me or Kaname?

Oh, Zero. If only you knew. Yes, I like Kaname. No, I don't like him more than you.

And I would never, _ever, _want anybody in the world to drink my blood besides you.


	9. Apologize

**Author's Note: This chapter picks up directly where the last one left off. It's Yuki's flashback of Kaname. Based on the third book- it's full of flashbacks of Kaname. Blek. But, anyways, I don't own the characters. *Is sad* Just so you know, *~* indicates the end of a flashback OR a time skip. Please enjoy! Please review! (More reviews= Faster updates!) **

Zero is just completely wrong. Sure, I kind of have the warm fuzzies when it comes to Kaname, but I don't want him drinking my blood. That's a right reserved specifically for Zero. Why is everyone making assumptions about me and Kaname? They're all wrong; I'd never let things between him and me to get that extreme.

Or would I?

No, I know best what Kaname is to me…

***Flashback* **

I was in a strange place. This boy had just saved me from that scary creature. Before that… I couldn't remember. I was scared.

The boy- Kaname- had brought me to a crazy man's house. The man was talking to Kaname. "Of course. I'll look after this child, Kaname. You're the surviving son of a person I owe a lot to." He paused, looked at me. "She doesn't even seem to understand that the pudding is food."

'She' and 'the child'… The crazy man was talking about me, wasn't he?

And the brown goop he'd handed me before was edible? I stared into the mud colored gelatin substance. Ew. I sniffed it. Mmmm, but it smelled really good!

"Yes," Kaname was saying, "She seems to have lost all her memories." They were still talking about me. I was still examining the… pluffing, was it? No, that wasn't quite right…

All of the sudden, a bendy metal alien invaded my mystery goo. "Scoop it up with a spoon…There. Open your mouth." It seems Kaname was in control of the alien invader. I deemed him safe, so I opened my mouth to sample the gooishness.

"Say 'Ahh,'" Kaname said, demonstrating the motion. Wait, his teeth… they were like… I reached forward to touch them…

Then I flew back, my blood running cold. He was like the thing that attacked me! Kaname was a monster; he wanted to eat me like the other one!

Kaname stood. "Headmaster," he called the crazy man. "I think it's better if I leave and never see her again. I'm going home."

Good. He was going to EAT me. He had to leave. I was still plastered against the sofa back, waiting for him to leave.

Kaname and Headmaster talked a little longer, and then Kaname left. I was very relieved. I didn't want the bad vampire to get me.

I remembered those visits from Kaname fairly well. Over the years, I realized that the creatures that haunted my dreams were vampires. Through my own prodding and inferential skills, I realized Kaname was one of those creatures of the night. (Though I never found out he was a Pureblood.)

I also realized that there was such a thing a peace between humans and vampires. Kaname, it seemed, believed in this pacifism. I realized, in fact, that Kaname was a lovely person. He visited every year on my "birthday," and I looked forward to it immensely. I'd run to him, give him a hug, and think that I'd never meet a guy as great as Kaname- sama.

This happened when I truly didn't know anything. But that time came to an abrupt end.

Then Zero came, and the blood covered trigger started pulling back slowly.

I approached the bathroom in Headmaster's private living quarters. He needed to get the lock fixed, it was so inconvenient, and Zero and I had walked in on each other changing many a time. I paused at the door, unsure if anyone was inside.

"Kiryu's in the bathroom," Headmaster informed me as he emerged from his bedroom in head to toe sleepwear. "Why don't you use the one in the guest room?"

"I'll wait. I need to talk to him anyways." I smiled at Headmaster and bid him goodnight. He retreated back to his room and I settled on the sofa to wait.

And I waited. While waiting, I thought. Mostly about Zero.

'I could tell', he'd said. 'Even your blood tasted that way.' But could he be any more wrong?

_Oh Zero_, I thought. _I don't want Kaname to drink my blood. Not ever. You're wrong, Zero. Always. _

What are vampires- beings that can tell who you love by drinking your blood? If so, Zero should know that I love him so very much, more than anything or anyone else.

I fell asleep thinking of Zero. Moments in the past, problems in the present, hopes for the future. We've always been there for each other, Zero and I. Why did I feel like that would change soon?

I fell into a more fitful sleep. Zero and Kaname arguing, someone touching my neck, talking to me. Zero and Kaname exchanging harsh words about me.

Then it stopped. It was like an evil presence had entered the room, but now it was gone.

When I woke up the next morning, someone had moved me to my old bed in Headmaster's place. Probably Zero. Sure enough, when I checked his old room, there he was, curled up in his old bed. It was about a foot too short, and six inches too narrow for him to fit on it comfortably.

But that didn't stop me from climbing in beside him.

"Yuki…?" He murmured sleepily. "What are you doing?"

I pretend pouted. "You want me to leave?" I asked, scooting closer and cuddling into his side.

Zero sighed and tried to muster up a glare for me, but we both knew neither of us minded sharing such a close sleeping space. I knew for sure I'd won when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him, my face snuggled into his chest.

Zero smelled really good. Because, you know, we've all wondered about that.

So there the two of us lay at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. Apologizing for the fight the day before without saying one word.


	10. Test

**Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry for my blatant negligence to this story. But, fear not, I have not given up! I swear I'll start updating better. I have excuses, but you don't care about that. So, anyways. This chapter takes place the evening of where the last one left off. I don't own Vampire Knight, etc. These words, however, are mine. Please enjoy! Please review! **

I a lot on my mind as I traipsed down the hall toward the bathroom. Just last night, Zero had accused me of wanting Kaname to drink my blood. I mean, this morning we made up, but still... I didn't want him to think that.

I shifted all my various shower supplies to one arm to open the bathroom door. My arm seemed to sag under the weight. This alerted me to something I hadn't been aware of. "Phew! I'm tired!"

The door swung open, revealing the very same Zero who'd been occupying my thoughts. "Oh, Zero! Were you about to take a bath?" If so, please carry on. I mean, not that I'd say that out loud. Ever.

Zero seemed to have lost his good mood from this morning. "Knock first," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. So it was one of _those _moods. Whatever. "You're the one that never knocks. Hang a towel on the doorknob." I was prepared to leave the conversation at that, since Zero was occupying the room. However, he decided to reveal what was on his mind...

"Kaname Kuran." Wait, what? Was Zero trying to say he was- "I wonder what he has planned for you." Oh. Cool, not gay.

"Huh?" Though I delighted in Zero's straightness, his comment still confused me.

"Never mind. Just leave already." Ok, so Zero was gonna be rude about it.

I had a sudden thought. "Wait!"

"Don't get so close to me."

"I forgot to tell you something." I resolved any doubts I had. "Zero, you were imagining it. I've never wanted Kaname to drink my blood." Only you...

But of course, I didn't say that last part.

Zero seemed skeptical. "Is that right?"

I all the sudden felt a bit sheepish under his cynical gaze. "Y-yeah. You're the one who brought him up. Being a freak again..."

I looked up, making eye contact. "All I want is to be able to provide you with the blood you need to survive. You're the only person who I'd ever let drink my blood. Besides, I can't just give my blood to anyone and everyone. You might see me as a pushy donor, Zero, but... "

Zero was looking towards the door. "Are you even listening to me?" he looked over at me, like he didn't really care. "We decided together that we'd do this. Both of us. Right?"

Suddenly, Zero slammed up against the wall, his eyes red with bloodlust. "What? Now?" Who was I to deny his thirst, but he hadn't seemed like he needed it.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, leaning toward my neck. Closer. Closer...

And then coming to rest on my shoulder. Disappointment ran through me. I'd been fooled.

"You idiot." Zero said harshly. "You're the one who hasn't been able to make up her mind." He separated himself from me, literally. "Get out."

Tears welled up in my eyes. He really hit a soft spot. I knew I loved Zero like nothing I'd known before. But were my feelings for Kaname stronger than I thought?

I didn't know how to react to Zero's calling me out so harshly. So I reverted to kindergarten instincts for a bit.

I picked up my things, preparing to leave. Then I shoved them into his face as hard as I could. "You jerk!"

Zero recovered quickly, picking up my bra and examining it inquisitively before I snatched it back. "I'll be really angry if you test me again!" And with that, I left. Screw this, screw Zero. If he was so bent on me falling in love with Kaname, maybe I would.

(*VK*)

The next day went just as usual, with just a bit of ice in mine and Zero's conversations. I didn't think anything of it until I saw him heading off campus after lunch. Given Zero's history, I immediately assumed the worst. "He must be skipping his afternoon classes!" I said to myself.

So I did the rational thing and followed him.

As I walked behind him and as quietly as possible, I couldn't help but wonder why he was cutting class. After last night... Had I said something that hurt him? But all I did say is what I can truthfully say right now about me and Zero and Kaname. I was confused. My feelings for Kaname were strong. Though I had been sure Zero was the only person I loved, Kaname shadowed over that centainty, creating doubt. Just like he did in real life. Why did I have to be in love with two men, so different, yet so much alike?

It really is a wonder Zero hadn't spotted me. But it would be another wonder if I would be able to find him. I'd lost track of his silver glory in the crowd around the town, I couldn't seem to find it again.

I did, however find a few Night Class students. Shiki and Rima. After some minor questioning and a bit of prodding, I discovered that they were both highly notable models. Models. Geez. It made me think how many of the celebrities we idolize are hiding fangs behind those sparkling smiles.

I wandered around back allies and whatnot for a while. Though I knew it was dangerous for a small girl to wander alone in sketchy places, but I thought I could handle it.

Boy was I wrong. Before I knew it, I was looking up at the Level E that was claiming me as his dessert.


End file.
